


It's How We Cope

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AMETHYST SUFFERS, Angst, F/F, Like it's all one-sided because i'M AWFUL, So Does Pearl, figuratively. i just relate to her a lot, may be multi-chapter idk, pearl is me, pearlmethyst - Freeform, rosepearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm laughing, i'm crying, it feels like i'm dying..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's How We Cope

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll cry until my pity party's in flames..."

The pink-toned quartz braced herself behind her shield, guarding both her and the pearl behind it as the once-gem monster lashed out a flog appendage at them. It whipped the shield with a loud crack as he let out a gurgled low rumble from its throat. It bared its long jagged teeth as it stared eyeless at the two gems.

“Rose!” Pearl looked up at her with wide eyes, watching the struggled look on the quartz’s face as she took the shock from the blow, “Rose, we need you out there. Garnet, Amethyst, and I can’t do this without you!”

The pale gem instantly regret her words; she was taught that there was no such thing as ‘can’t’. Rose taught her that. She opened her mouth to speak but closed as she watched the other move her free hand down to the star-opened pattern of her dress, her gem glowed a bright pink before dying down instantly. Rose grimaced as she held tightly onto her stomach, baring her teeth in a grimaced hiss of underlying pain. Pearl looked at her confused, worry knitted on her features before she hardened in determination, focus.

“Pearl…”

She was ignored, though Pearl wouldn’t admit that and would scold herself for her own actions later. But for now she had to stick to her mission, to her own self-acquitted oath. Rose watched as the other gem leapt from behind the shield and onto the field, bringing her hand up to her gem and extending her spear out with a flick of her wrist. Her feet landed firmly on the ground as she ran swiftly around the monster, watching it’s every move as it screamed and growled at Garnet. Looking for an opening she lunged into the air and brought her spear forcefully down onto one of its whip-like appendages. The limb fell to the ground, amputated and now useless, the monster screeched loudly in pain as it turned around. She jumped back out of reach from its other limb, her stance tall and unmoving as she glared at its mouth, the teeth bared in an angry drool. Her hands tightened around her weapon as it approached her, she was about to move when she saw it bring its arm up in the air.

“Pearl!” Rose’s eyes widened in panic as she watched, dropping her shield away as she went to move to her pearl, stopping at the agonizing sharp pain from her stomach.

Amethyst was a quick step ahead of her, summersaulting to her feet and summoning her whip quickly before she snapped it around the monster’s lip, using her strength to hold it back. Without a word of thanks Pearl moved forwards and slashed her spear through one of its legs, getting another loud groan of pain as it stumbled backwards with the lack of balance. She was about to attack again before she took notice of the shadow casted from above. Looking up she saw Garnet with her fingers laced together as she brought her gauntlets down hard and heavy down onto the monster. Its teeth clanked together as the force began to send hairline fractures through the enamel before a loud cloud of smoke surrounded them all suddenly.

Pearl didn’t wait for the air to clear. Putting her weapon away as she took quick tip-toed steps towards Rose. Kneeling slightly as she extended a slim hand towards her that was taken gracefully, helping her up she looked her up and down with concern, “Rose, there’s something wrong. What’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rose smiled down at her, caressing her pearl’s face gently to reassure, “I should be asking you if you’re alright.”

“I’m fine! I’m fine, as long as you are fine.”

“You’re only fine because I saved your butt!” Amethyst teased as she stuck her violet tongue out at her with a snicker, walking up to the tall gem and playfully punching her thigh.

She rolled her pale eyes and snorted, “Oh please, Amethyst, I would’ve been fine with or without your assistance. But,” She gave the young gem a small smile, “Thank you nonetheless.”

Amethyst looked down as he chest warmed at the smile she was given, kicking a rock with the toe of her boots as she gave a nervous snort, hiding her darkening face as she turned a bit, “Y-eah, well, you’re welcome. It’s what teammates do. You’d do the same for me.”

Rose smiled down at the purple gem before her attention was grabbed by Garnet walking up to them, before she could ask the fusion answered her, “already bubbled and sent to the temple.”

“Thank you, Garnet,” she smiled at her with a gentle gaze.

Garnet gave a small smile that was visible. But her gaze shifted down to the gem’s stomach, still being held onto loosely with one hand. Her smile dropped as she looked at her with a worried look, concern written and concealed behind her dark visor. Rose seemed to know the look on her face. They were the only two of the Crystal Gems that knew and talked about it, they were at an agreement as to not tell the other two. It was for the best…

* * *

 

Pearl was organizing her spears and swords in her room, carefully caressing each and every blade with love and care. She grabbed one of the worn swords by its handle and removed it from the invisible pedestal that it rested on. She ran her fingers along the shaft and away from the blade as she smiled to herself, remembering the first time she wielded it, and who was the one who showed her and gave her the sword. Speaking of which…

“Pearl,” her attention was grabbed by the familiar voice calling her name ever so gently. She snapped up, quickly placing the sword back and leaping from the fountain.

She landed gracefully down at the ledge of the room, bowing slightly out of habit as she greeted, “Yes, Rose?”

The pink haired gem smiled nervously at her, holding her stomach with both her hands. Instantly Pearl took noticed and knelt down to look at her gem, “Rose, what’s wrong with your gem? If we must, we’ll take you to your fountain. I’ll get the others, there’s not need to panic!”

“No! No, there is nothing wrong with my gem,” she raised her hand up at her, getting her to look up at her with a quizzical expression, “My stomach just hurts, that is all.”

“Did Amethyst get yet another to try the candy rocks and that fizzy drink?” Pearl stood and sighed, pinching her temples as she recalled her own encounter with the amethyst persuading her into finally trying earth candy only to have it end with carbonation burning her nose and a wicked stomach ache.

“No, not that at all either,” Rose placed a hand on the other’s shoulder as she exhaled and looked to the side in thought, “Pearl, I came here to… Talk with you about something.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she smiled at her, “Nothing is wrong at all. I came here to talk to you about something…”

She guided them both to sit on the edge of the ledge, their feet dangling below them as they watched the water run down in a large waterfall, the rush of water filling the thick silence before Rose sighed again. Her hands placed in her lap as she stared in thought, carefully she spoke, “Pearl…”

“Yes?”

“I’m not going to be around forever…” She spoke quietly, continuing to stare at her hands instead of looking at the other gem.

Pearl laughed a bit, confused as she stared at her, “What do you mean?”

“There will be instances where I cannot be here, in physical form or in my gem….”

“What do you mean? Where are you going?”

Rose sighed again, trying to word things correctly for her pearl and not upset her, “I can’t be here forever, I could break or shatter, or go rogue-“

“I’ll go with you then…”

She looked pitifully at the pale gem, who was looking at her with confusion but loyalty in her eyes, “There are places where we cannot be together, where you won’t be by my side. Or, I won’t be here for you.”

“Rose, what are you saying?” Pearl’s voice cracked a bit as she felt panic rise inside of her chest, “Are you going back to homeworld? Are they here? What’s going on?”

Rose lifted her head to look at the gem, instantly regretting it as she say the hurt confused look on her face, her pale blue eyes staring widely at her, “Forgive me for saying that, that is not what I meant…”

“What _do_ you mean then…?”

“I will still be with you,” she sighed again and looked up at the fountains in the room as she spoke, trying her best to explain things without hurting her as best she could, “My pearl, I would never abandon you… But there will be a time, where I will not be here…”

“But you just said that you will still be with me,” she bit her lip, trying to read the quartz’s expression for an answer.

“I, I’m sorry,” Rose whispered, looking over at the other with a small smile, “I don’t think I can fully explain this at the moment. But Pearl, I want you to carry on everything I’ve taught you, everything we’ve fought together for, side-by-side. Make your decisions, and I hope that you’ll continue to stand for what we’ve done so for so many years…”

“I’ll fight for you, I always will, I will always fight right beside you until I break,” Pearl watched as Rose stood, she went to stand herself but she felt the familiar warmth around her jawline, “But, what was the meaning for all of this?”

Rose ran her thumb across the gem’s cheek, “I’m going on a small mission, I won’t be back for a while… But don’t think I’ve abandoned you, my Pearl… You can’t come, but I’ll be watching you. I’m not going to leave your side, just as you haven’t left mine…”

* * *

 

Pearl stepped out of the temple, the door sealing tightly behind her as she stepped farther out of the cave until she was in the sunlight, looking around, “Garnet? Amethyst?”

“Pearl!” Garnet smiled happily at her, her visor was gone and she didn’t bother to summon another one. Her eyes shone brightly with excitement, but before the pearl could ask what she needed her hand was quickly grabbed as she was rushed down the beach.

Her balance was threatened by the soft sand as the other gem dragged her along to the boardwalk. The fusion closing her third eye as she looked over her shoulder at the other, “You won’t believe it! I’ve never seen anything like it, and Amethyst is there with him too. You need to meet him as well!”

Pearl was confused but didn’t say anything as she was pulled into a stop in the parking lot of the slow-business carwash that… Greg. Had helped run. The back of his van was open and Amethyst was leaning and peering inside. Garnet looked back over to Pearl before tugging her gently along. Greg sat on a stack of two crates that held old vinyl records as he cradled a bundle of blankets and small human in his arms, hushing the crying being soothingly.

“What is that sound…?” Pearl clung to the fusion’s arm with confusion as she stared over at the bundle.

“Oh come on, P.,” Amethyst snorted, “haven’t you heard crying before? I didn’t know humans could be this small! He’s so cute!”

“He’s just a baby, all humans start out this small,” Greg laughed a bit at the gem’s comment as he lifted the small baby up a bit, “Hey, little buddy, look who’s here to meet you.”

Pearl stared at the dark haired human as he continued to sniffle and bawl, taking a step back as she looked around trying to hide her grimace. Amethyst smiled at him and asked, “Hey, Greg, you never told us his name!”

“Oh, it’s Steven,” he laughed a bit as Garnet took Steven carefully, smiling down at him as she whispered sweet nothings to him to soothe the child.

“Garnet, where is Rose?”

“Yeah! She loves humans a junk, she’d love to see a baby one!” Amethyst looked up at the fusion, completely unaware as to why the garnet had halted her words.

“Here, Pearl, hold him…”

“What, no I don’t-,” she stopped her decline as she was forced to awkwardly hold the child in her arms, trying her best to cradle him. She look down at him in discomfort as he stared up at her with wide eyes. His face was still tear stained but the crying had stopped as he watched her. She whispered hastily, “What… What does it want from me…?”

She looked for guidance from Garnet, who simply gave her a smile, “He just wants to know you, talk to him.”

“O-oh…?” She cleared her throat, giving an awkward smile, “H-hello, I’m Pearl.”

She waited for an answer, her smile faded instantly as she looked back up to the fusion, “Why isn’t he saying anything?”

Greg answered her with a laugh, “He’s just a baby, he doesn’t know how to talk yet.”

She simply looked back down at baby Steven and gave him another awkward smile. She moved to sit on the bumper of the van and support him in her lap as she tried to think of something to say, “Well, um, I hear your name is Steven. You must be a Steven, yes, you look just like one,” she nodded her head, “Although… I’ve never seen a Steven, I’m sure you look just like them.”

She heard Greg laugh a bit behind her as she spoke to the child. Amethyst leaned over to her, smiling down at Steven as she grabbed the end of her hair and brought it up to tickle his nose, getting him to scrunch up his face at the action. Pearl shooed her away, “Stop that, he obviously doesn’t like it.”

“Aw, come on,” she laughed and stuck her tongue out playfully as she brought her hair up to tickle at the pearl’s long nose, getting her to scoff and bat her hand again at her.

She rubbed her nose as she stared at Amethyst, unknowing to Steven reaching one of his small hands up at her until she looked down at him, “Hm? What does he want?”

She carefully lifted him up, Garnet helping her support his head as he was lifted, carefully Steven grabbed at Pearl’s nose and got her to flush a deep blue as Amethyst leaned against the side of the van and laughed, “Oh geez! This kid is great! Man, Rose has got to see this.”

“Yes, where is Rose?” Pearl looked up at Garnet as she herself carefully unlatched the small fingers around her nose.

Garnet simply took Steven from her arms and smiled at him, trying to ignore the two gems’ question. Pearl looked at the swaddling blanket left in her lap, picking it up before looking over at Greg, “Does he need this?”

“Hm?” He looked over to her and then to Steven, “Oh! Yeah, it keeps him warm. Hey, Garnet, could I see him for a second?”

She nodded and carefully handed him back to his father, Greg taking him as he laid the blanket down on the makeshift bed he had, it was a mattress with a blanket and pillow. Carefully he set Steven down. Pearl knitted her eyebrows at the baby, leaning closer as she saw the familiar pink stone peak from beneath the hem of his small shirt. Quickly she looked up at Garnet with confusion.

“Garnet? Why does he have Rose’s gem…?”

“Whaat?” Amethyst ‘psshed’ as she leaned over to Steven and pulled up his shirt, “It’s not…. Her… Garnet?”

Garnet looked at the two gems staring up at her with confusion in their eyes. She swallowed before she carefully spoke, “Steven…. Is Rose’s and Greg’s child…”

“Child?”

“The offspring between two partners-“

“Gems can’t have offspring! Gems are created, in the ground, humans are mammals, and mammals don’t work like that,” Pearl’s eyes began to hold a confused panic as she stared at Garnet, begging for answers.

Garnet shakily sighed as she tried her best to explain, thinking already that Rose explained this to Pearl, to both of them, she squeezed her eyes shut before she spoke, looking over at Steven as she did so, “Rose loved Greg very much… And she loved humans very much… She wanted gems to understand that and see what she saw in humans… With her love, she sacrificed herself to create that bridge between the two…”

“She WHAT!?” Pearl stood up, slamming her head on the top of the van as she leaned over to hold the back of her head. She ignored the way Steven began to fuss and cry at the shouting, “Rose, Rose is still here, she’s back at the temple. She’s on a mission, right??”

“Pearl, I’m not going to lie,” Garnet looked over at her, Ruby’s sternness taking over her words, “Rose sacrificed herself to create Steven, she’s right here, right _there,”_ she pointed down at the hybrid-human.

Amethyst stared speechlessly down at Steven as Pearl furiously shook her head, “You’re lying to me, you have to be!”

“No! I’m not!” Garnet sighed heavily as she stared over at the pearl, “ I told you that I’m not lying, would you just listen to me?”

Pearl looked from Steven to Garnet, back to Steven and then to Greg before to Rose’s gem and back to Garnet. She laughed nervously, hiccupping her laughter as she shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes, “Y-you’re lying, Rose wouldn’t leave me… She wouldn’t, this is just a joke. A human ‘prank’ you all got me…”

“Pearl!!”

Pearl stepped out of the van and stared at Garnet, “You’re joking! I’m gonna go right back to the temple and Rose will be there waiting for me to tell me it’s just a joke!!”

Garnet stepped out of the van as she watched the other dart down the boardwalk, heading straight to the temple. Amethyst stared down at Steven, confusion written all over her face as she thought in a wordless silence. The ringing in her ears blocked out everything, the mutter of Garnet and Greg, the cries of Steven. The persistent buzz refused to allow her to register what Garnet had said as her vision tunneled.

* * *

 

Amethyst was thrown against the Cliffside, the wind getting knocked right out of her lungs as she choked on nothing. Garnet cracked her neck as she stood tall, her cheek bruised and her visor fractured. Amethyst landed on the ground as she choked hard, her arms trembled as she tried to hold herself up. The fusion hollered at the gem-monster and got its attention, the grotesque charging at her and running right into the hard hook she threw at it. Knocking it over to its side she ran over to the purple-quartz, helping her up and trying to get her balanced. Pearl jumped from her stance at the top of the cliff, lunging her spear towards the monster. The gem-monster saw her coming and slapped her from mid-air, she slammed into the ground as it righted itself to stand, its sight narrowed in on her.

Amethyst’s eyes widened as she tried to shakily run over to Pearl, Garnet looking over as she held onto the quartz only to suffer with the split decision making to get stumped, “PEARL!!!”

The pearl ignored them as she twisted onto her side, bringing her hand up to her gem as it glowed for a new spear. The monster brought its large hand up high above its head and brought it down. Pearl stared blankly the entire time until it slammed down onto her, the force leaving a large sunken imprint into the dirt along with a large gust of smoke. Slowly it pulled its hand back and moved its attention towards the other two gems. Amethyst pushed and shoved Garnet away from her as she rushed over to Pearl’s gem as it laid in the imprint. Garnet focused on dealing with the monster.

Amethyst reached down to pick up the pearl before it shone brightly, the silhouette of a human figure in the air before taking form into the pearl she had just saw. She shoved the amethyst away as she reached for her spear, jumping shakily into the air and slicing through the midsection of the monster, the hollowed low groan echoing through the air. Amethyst stared as the tall slender gem landed on the ground without a sound, carefully scrambling up and running over to her.

“H-hey, P, you okay?” she looked up at her with intense worry, the way the pearl’s face was held blankly as she looked down at her.

“I’m fine.”

The cold tone in her voice speared straight through her chest, but her attention was half-heartedly grabbed by Garnet, “Pearl!”

Garnet quickly bubbled the gem and marched over to the gem in question, her visor was unevenly shining blue and the red overpowering as she towered over Pearl, “Pearl! I expect this careless behavior from Amethyst, but not from you! We are a team, we fight together, and we work together! We work as one! We fight for each other-!”

“I fight for Rose Quartz!” Pearl shouted back at her, “I fight for her and only her! I don’t care if we are a team, she comes before anyone else! Even _me!”_

Amethyst stared with wide eyes as the two gems yelled back and forth. Garnet exhaled heavily as she growled, “You think this is the way she would want you to fight!?”

“Oh what would you know!?” Pearl’s eyes widened as she furrowed her eyebrows in anger at the comment, the fusion thinking that she knew more than her, “If anyone knows how she would want anyone to fight it would be me! She _taught_ me how to _fight!!!”_

“Well she didn’t teach you this, and that I do know!” Garnet stared down at her, eyes meeting the pale glare she was receiving, “We all fight as a team, we all fight in the name of Rose Quartz!”

“You-! YOU DON’T EVEN GET TO SAY THAT!!” Pearl’s eyes began to well with tears as she grit her teeth, “You can’t even say that because you- you don’t-!”

“I don’t what!?”

“You-,” Pearl’s shoulders dropped as she looked around for something to say, taking steps back. The tears rolled down her face as she glared at the fusion, “You don’t even know her!” Garnet was about to say something about her already shouting that before stopping, worldlessly as she gaped at the words the pearl spewed next, “You never did! You were just some fusion who stumbled upon us and decided to join! Selfishly so you could just be fused, you didn’t care what we stood for! What we fought for! Or why we started the rebellion in the first place!”

Amethyst’s mouth dropped as she stared at Pearl who covered her mouth instantly at her words, Garnet’s fists tightened as she seethed. Pearl turned heel, she quickly shoved Amethyst out of the way as she bolted, her sobs hiccupped loudly as she made her way to the warp-pad.

“G-garnet…?” Amethyst stood up and carefully went to hold the fusion’s hand.

Her voice cut through, separated and shaky as both Sapphire’s and Ruby’s voice cracked together, “Not now, Amethyst!”

* * *

 

Amethyst sighed as she looked through Pearl’s room for the gem, finding her not to be there she went to the warp-pad. Jumping from location to location and coming up empty handed every time. Well, almost every time. The beam of light dissipated as Amethyst stood on the warp-pad, looking around and the jungle of rose bushes and vines as they laced around and over the arched entryway. Carefully she walked into the foliage covered dome, looking at the crimson petal floor before up at the fountain. Pearl laid on the edge of the stone lip, her arms dangling lifelessly on each side as she stared up at nothing. Her face was tear stained, a sickly blue that was paling back to normal. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, several stray petals rested on her.

“Hey,” Amethyst softly spoke at her, but didn’t get any acknowledgement, “You want any pop rocks…?”

She smiled as she held the two small packs of cherry-flavored candy up, shaking them a bit in hopes for some sort of reaction; but she didn’t get any… She swallowed a sigh as she walked over to the edge of the fountain, hoisting herself up to sit next to Pearl’s head. She looked down at her as she read the lifeless look in those pale blue eyes.

“Why did she leave me… I don’t understand…”

“She didn’t leave us, come on…”

“Yes she did…. I wasn’t good enough, and now I’m being punished,” Pearl closed her eyes and her eyebrows knitted in sorrow, “She left me, and now I’m here… I’m stuck here, with nowhere to go, no guidance whatsoever…”

“Hey, that’s not true,” Amethyst brought a hand up to brush back the other gem’s peachy-toned hair as she comforted her, “You were always given a choice, that’s what Rose gave you, she gave you your own life.”

“Everything I ever wanted was for her… And now she’s gone.”

“I’m sure not _everything_ was for her, right?” She laughed awkwardly, hopeful almost.

“I fought for her… She gave me a reason to fight… A reason to live… A reason to stay… A reason to protect the earth, to protect her… And now I’m lost without her, I’m wandering blindly with no light or anything, I don’t know where to go… She left me here… She left me all alone… I stood by her every step of the way. But now I wonder, if she just stood by me because I was next to her, or if she actually would have stood by me even if I wasn’t…”

Amethyst stopped her actions, staring down at her. The world was silent. Even the sound of the fountain was muted by the painful atmosphere. Amethyst wracked her thoughts to figure something to say, chewing on her lip as she stared at nothing in thought.

Pearl opened her eyes halfway, breaking the silence, “She was my everything…. I loved her.”

* * *

 

Amethyst held onto Pearl’s gem tightly as she ran out of the way of the monster’s venomous mucus, she jumped and took cover behind a boulder. She looked down at the gem in her palm as she tried her best to regain her breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched the gem close to her chest, feeling the faucet of her gem scraping against the smooth gem and instantly pulling back.

“AMETHYST!” Garnet yelled as she gripped the monster’s hind leg tightly, electricity erupting from her own body and shooting up the monster’s being as it screeched, “I NEED YOUR HELP!”

She tensed up before sighing, still holding onto Pearl she summoned her whip as snapped it in the air. She watched as the monster calmed down from the convulsions, it whipped around as it hissed loudly at Garnet. Amethyst took a look of determination as she cracked her whip a few times, swinging it around till it wrapped tightly around the monster’s throat. She held tightly with her free hand as the creature snorted and brought a hand up to grip the length of the weapon and yank hard enough to send Amethyst with it, she let out a yelp as she ate dirt. She pushed herself up on her hands, looking around in a panic for Pearl.

“Amethyst!” she heard Garnet yell out from above her. She looked up and her eyes widened. Seeing the creatures spiked tail crash down on her until her vision went black and her ears rang painfully loud until dying down into nothing, feeling warm before absolutely nothing at all….

* * *

 

_“Oh come on P! They’re really fun, and weird,” Amethyst smiled as she shook the packet of pop-rocks in front of the pearl, “They crackle, and they even taste like cherries!”_

_“Amethyst you know how I feel about eating,” Pearl huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Amethyst simply laughed as she ran on all fours over to the cooler at the mouth of the cave, the still sealed candy carried between her teeth._

_“Okay, but check this out,” Amethyst spoke as she reached in and grabbed a can and turned to her with a wicked smile, “You gotta try this stuff out though! You don’t eat it, you drink it, come on, give it a try? Rose likes it!”_

_“Rose does…?” Pearl looked in thought before carefully walking over to the other gem, just as she was about to reach out for the can she pulled it away._

_“First though, in order for it to really work, you gotta shake it,” the purple gem smiled at her and viciously shook the beverage before handing it over to the taller._

_Pearl observed it before she carefully opened the soda, instantly the carbonation struggled to escape from it’s canned prison. She gawked and scoffed as she dropped the can instantly, recoiling and standing back as she shook her arm, “Oh Amethyst! What was that?!”_

_The gem doubled over with laughter as the pearl huffed and flicked her arm once before smiling herself. Pearl raised an eyebrow as she smiled, carefully walking over to the occupied gem before shaking her arm at her, the sticky sweet beverage speckling off on her. Amethyst stopped as she felt the cold drops hit her arms and face, looking up at the smiling pearl before laughing again as she hooked herself onto the taller gem’s legs._

_“Oh what, hey you’re supposed to run away from this,” Pearl couldn’t help but laugh as she tried to move, she tripped backwards and fell onto her tail bone with a loud ‘oof’. Amethyst unlatched from her legs and looked up at her with wide eyes, an apologetic look on her face as Pearl opened her eyes, her smile was gone and she looked over at her. Suddenly she smiled again and giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around the small gem as Amethyst smiled again, her face darkening a violet as she relished in the gently friendly hug._

* * *

 

Everything went white before slowly being painted into place. Amethyst’s vision was blurred and caused her to blink several times before it all focused. She looked around to see herself back at the temple, in her own room to be specific. She looked back to see the wall behind her. Remembering what happened she quickly forced the door to open, her gem glowing a fuchsia as a doorway was opened into Pearl’s room. She looked around before noticing the gem on the floor, on the edge and close to the wall. Carefully she leaned down and picked her up, brushing her off before sighing to herself.

She carried her around for a few days, deciding to dig up an old fanny-pack to tote the gem around. One day she found herself sitting on the edge of the warp-pad when Garnet was out to see Steven. Holding the pearl carefully as she leaned her cheek into the palm of her other hand. She squeezed her eyes shut as she sighed, she stood up from her spot and stood in the middle of the warp. The beam glowed brightly as it faded off and relit through another warp, tapering off as Amethyst stood staring at the fountain.

She walked over to the edge of the fountain, sitting on the ground and leaning up against the barrier of it. She caressed the pearl in her hands as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

 

_“Rose you don’t actually like him, do you?” Pearl questioned as she looked up at the quartz._

_Rose simply laughed as she twirled around, her large ringlets fanning out as she did so. When she stopped she smiled widely at Pearl, “Oh come on, Greg is so much fun! Humans are so interesting, so much fun! Did you see the shirt he gave me?”_

_The pale gem grimaced, watching as Rose looked down at the ‘Mr. Universe’ t-shirt she was wearing over her dress, “Yyyyesss, I saw the… Interesting attire he had given you…”_

_“Oh Pearl, I don’t think I’ve met someone as fun as him in decades!” Pearl tensed at her carelessly laughed words, “Did you see how he was dressed!?”_

_“Yes,” She spoke firmly, “I did, though I don’t think the torn trousers and blouse is very acceptable, nor modest…”_

_Rose continued to laugh as she laid happily on her stomach atop of a cloud, “I wonder if he’d come over some more, if we could play sometime!”_

_“Rose!” Pearl spoke loudly, catching herself as Rose looked over her, she cleared her throat, “Rose, do you really think it’s wise to get close to a human? What if they find out what gems are? Or you know, humans and what they do, they live and they die and you, well, you get passionate. Remember the snakes?”_

_Rose pouted as she recalled the snakes, whispering, “But they don’t have any arms…”_

_“Well some do, and I believe they are called lizards,” Pearl reassured her as she stepped over to sit on the cloud next to her, “But back to this… ‘Greg’ character. Now I know you make your own choices, but I am your Pearl, and your confidant so perhaps you’d care to take my own words into consideration before you truly make up your mind…”_

_“Pearl you’re so worried!” Rose laughed loudly, “Nothing bad is going to happen! I just want to have fun, and he’s a fun human already! I-“_

_“But Rose,” Pearl tried her best not to complain or argue, “Think of all the other encounters you’ve had! You’ve been so heartbroken over all the humans we’ve encountered when something happened to them, and they’re nothing like gems. I just want you to think over it all before you decide to do this all again!”_

_Rose looked at her with knitted eyebrows, making Pearl worry her lip as she stood up from the cloud. Rose was about to speak before they both heard the muffled strumming of a guitar and singing. Pearl sighed as she agilely took steps towards the edge of the room, finding an opening for her to jump down and into her own room before Rose decided to open the door of her room._

* * *

 

“I know, I know you miss her,” Amethyst whispered, “And I know nothing can bring her back, or even replace her… But we all miss her, and I don’t understand what you and she had… But I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to be like this….”

She looked down at the gem, sniffling a bit, “Hey, hey you know? You don’t need her to fight! You’re an awesome fighter, I’ve seen you in battle so much and you always look so cool. But, I guess maybe you fight like that because of her… Man, I kinda suck at this whole cheering up thing, huh?”

“Okay! Well, hey!” she laughed a bit, “The other day I went to that fry shop, and they have these new things called ‘onion rings’, have you ever- tried… Them… Never mind…”

“You know, it’s been really quiet and boring since you haven’t been around,” she brushed her hair out of her face, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you… Garnet has been seeing Steven and Greg a lot. Me? I don’t, really wanna see that Steven, so maybe you know, me and you could hang out? Like before?”

“I miss you…”

“H-hey,” Amethyst laughed nervously as she looked down at the pearl, “You know what? You’ve, you may not have Rose here, but you’ve got me! Right, that’s so-something?” Her laugh died down as she swallowed, “Y-yeah… I wouldn’t want me neither…. I’m sorry…”

“Pearl, come on, please?” Amethyst held the pearl close to her chest as she whispered, “Please, I miss you, come on… Pearl… You’re _my_ everything…”

Her eyes opened when she saw the bright glow from the pearl, pulling back as she cupped the gem, allowing it to move into the air until the silhouette of a human figure appeared. Pearl formed and stood on her feet. She sighed quietly before opening her eyes, she looked around Rose’s fountain before her eyes moved down to look at Amethyst. The quartz smiled up at her, moving to cover up her eye again as she sniffed. Her breath froze when she saw Pearl reach a hand out to her, stopping before pulling away. She exhaled as she watched her turn on her heels. Slowly she walked over to the warp-pad, Amethyst watching her every move as she chewed on her lip. Pearl stepped onto the warp as she allowed the tears to well up in her eyes already, feeling them spill over and run down her face as the beam of light engulfed her. Amethyst watched as she allowed her sobs out, hiccupping the first two or three before she drew her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over her knees and buried her face.

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a headcanon that when gems go back into their gems, they can only really see/reply their memories. so yeAH.
> 
> I'VE BEEN FEELING AWFUL TODAY SO WHY NOT TRY to write something angsty idk i do not know... Id on't have much to say, should i write more? Should i not? I don't know, we'll see.
> 
> Point out grammar and spelling errors and i'll fix them ASAP
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Bookmark/Etc~! ^-^


End file.
